Gelel: The Evil Is Upon Us
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Poll has been decided and the all of your votes have chosen Naruto as a Raccoon City Police Officer alongside Leon S. Kennedy and will be following the Resident Evil 2 story line and the pairing is a Naruto and Claire Redfield.


*Title: Gelel: The Evil is Upon Us.  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil.  
*Author: Uzumaki **7**.

*Author's Note:  
"To give you insight about the story, this is Pre-Shippuden so no _**Sage Mode**_ or _**Rasenshuriken**_ or anything overly powerful. Naruto does not have a direct access to his chakra and uses another source of power that is completely different. It was featured in the original movie series, _**"Naruto: Legend of the Stone of Gelel"**_. The power is called _**Gelel**_ , both in the name of the story along with it being featured in the title of the movie.

I have constantly studied and made an analysis on where Naruto stands in the Resident Evil Universe and everything involving his abilities currently involving this power source that replaced his chakra, it not only keeps him balanced it will prove to be his limiter as well.

Now here comes the hard part, I really need your help on this. I have a few different scenarios involving Naruto in where he starts off so here is a small explaination.

Naruto is Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. A former Self-Defense Force of Japan his skills were recruited in the S.T.A.R.S. program and became its captain. This follows Resident Evil 0 before the Mansion Incident and goes up from there.

Naruto is an officer alongside Leon S. Kenndy. Coming to the United States after some circumstances that took place outside of it Naruto becomes an officer for the Raccoon City Police Force where he and Leon witness the nightmare that is the Raccoon City Incident. This follows Resident Evil 2 and goes up from there.

Taking place in Resident Evil 4, Naruto has been in the world of Resident Evil for a while and now finds himself stumbling into the Plaga Incident. Follows the events of Resident Evil 4 and up.

Naruto is part of Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service where he is in the middle of Raccoon City's downfall. A mixture between Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City.

*Summary:  
"He was flung into a world unlike his. The life he lived, the struggles he endured were all but a distant memory now. Years have gone by and he still remains. Nothing seemed to change for him other than what changed all around him. This was his life to live again, one without death and terror. But that all changes as an evil begins to surface and take ahold of the world he had come to call home. He wouldn't allow this world to suffer, not like his world had suffered. Naruto would fight for this world, he would be the one to bring about change. He would fight, he would fight."

The short story underneath has no actual value but to give an insight on Naruto's abilities and where he stands in the Resident Evil Universe. Abilities are all related to Gelel and whatever else is through analysis and study in film.

* * *

/  
*Entertainment Chapter*  
/

It wasn't like the rest, that was obvious from how Naruto could tell. Unlike the ugly, disfigured, and monstrous looking beasts that prowled through the city, this particular monster was human in every shape and form. It was a tall, burly man standing eight or nine feet in height. Having a bald scalp, the humanoid had grey colored skin and pale dead-seeming eyes with no irises or pupils. He wore a grey trench coat, wrapped at his waist was a belt with a pouch attached to the side. The giant had black gloves, dark grey pants and steel toed boots.

The air around him boist strength and power. It was a bit intimidating for him but not much to truly concern over all that much. Its head moving slowly left and right, almost as if it was searching for something. Without any care it stepped on the squirming undead Raccoon Citizen without a second thought. A thick and loud squelch erupted underneath its massive boot, crushing bone and splattering blood and brain matter everywhere without any resistance whatsoever.

It would have been wise to try and ignore him, but when he locked his pale eyes on him his face formed into a ferocious scowl. Naruto was smart, over the long years he endured he knew when he had to either fight or flight. And coming from this one, the option of flight seemed like a pretty good idea.

Yet the struggle of having to constantly avoid the monsters and seeing so many innocence die all because of these creatures had finally taken its toll on him. He was tired of having to run, tired of having to deal with these creatures. The brute began to charge at him. They were a good distance away, a couple yards away the giant had walked at first and then sprint and now ran towards him. The ground quake from each step the giant took.

Weapons were discarded and all that was left was his strength alone. Naruto didn't know much about what this monster could do, he was different, different from the _inside out men_ and _reptilian monsters_ and _zombie dogs_. He looked strong and was obviously fast from how quick he was cutting the distance between the both of them. Naruto knew he couldn't let his guard down, he had to fight this creature without holding back. The restraints were not needed, not this time. With a quick breath Naruto readied himself.

The _'Bio-Organic Weapon'_ the _T-103 Tyrant_ had been given a mission: destroy everything on sight. This was its mission, its reason, its sole purpose. No matter what it faced, whatever moved met death, without discrimination it killed off everything that was also part of its own creation. The T-103 Tyrant was limited with intelligence, performing tasks merely because it was programmed to and had no higher reason as to why it did what it did or truly understand the orders that it was given. But still, it did its job.

Traveling through the city the Tyrant made little progress due to no signs of life. But making its way down the corner of the street it was on, there it saw something move and its programming acted. Without a second thought the Tyrant charged toward its target.

Coming closer and closer the Tyrant raised its arm and reared back its fist quickly before giving a mighty swing. Seeing the attack Naruto dodged the sloppy swing and moved around where he reared back his arm and delivered a quick jab to the behemoth's back. The durability was something else to. A punch delivered by him without holding back was enough to send an average man flying. This one took the hit. Yet the beast did pause shortly making a growl in response to the hit. Twisting the behemoth tried to back swing its arm. Ducking, Naruto quickly sent a series of punches, each with the same amount of strength across the monster's side and back and then to the creature's torso.

Each of his hits connecting was enough to hold the Tyrant back, thuds were heard from his knuckles meeting harden muscle. Despite handling the strikes pummeling against its chest, it still held on, the force of the blonde's punches made the Tyrant move with its boots skidding the ground. The Tyrant retaliated with heavy swings, each with Naruto ducking and sidestepping. Seeing those punches swung at him Naruto could tell that if he got hit, it was certain it wasn't just going to hurt, but possibly break some bones.

Pushing the behemoth back with another punch Naruto twist and delivered a roundhouse kick. The kick was a bit more powerful than his punches and sent the Tyrant back by a few feet. Giving a grunt in response the behemoth growled and dashed surprisingly where instead of punching him, Naruto was kicked straight into the chest. Coughing out air and small globs of blood Naruto flew back. He crashed into one of the cars, metal dented underneath his body, metallic groaning in response and the glass shattering with an alarm coming from it.

The force that he went had actually made him lift the vehicle slightly, tilting it by the side before falling back on its remaining wheels. _'That hurt a lot more than I originally thought'_ Naruto thought painfully as he moved, gritting his teeth Naruto already felt his healing working. The strength behind that kick did break some bones, yet only a few. It was four ribs that were broken. Grunting himself Naruto felt his healing take effect immediately. Feeling the ground quake Naruto instinctively moved from where he was, dodging, rolling away from the massive fist that came crashing down onto the vehicle. Roaring angrily the Tyrant grabbed at the end and pulled the vehicle effortlessly and flipped it over just a few meters from it.

The alarm stopped and the metal roof scrapped against the concrete. Naruto rolled out the way multiple times as the behemoth came trying to pummel him to the ground. Crouched Naruto gave an right upper cut to the giant's lower jaw, the hit had cause the Tyrant to stumble back with a bit of blood running from the corner of its lip.

Taking the opportunity while the Tyrant was stunned Naruto tried another series of punches, but he felt his jaw crack from the back handed strike that the trench coat shot at him. Lifted off the ground he flew back, and crashed a few feet. Growling from his throat Naruto rolled onto his side and looked back at his enemy. But the air in his lungs was forced out when the giant fist of the colossal like man plunged into his chest, drips of his saliva escaped from his lips along with a bit of his blood.

Not finished the Tyrant grabbed his head, the brute strength easily lifted him off his feet before making him crash into one of the walls of the nearby buildings. Naruto flew right through it, bricks shattered had fallen on top of him, debris and whatever had been inside the building he was flung into. _'Damn it'_ Naruto growled, lifting himself off the debris he looked through the hole he just went through and saw the Tyrant walking in.

Thanks to the inside of the building being dark the Tyrant couldn't see what Naruto did next. Channeling his existing power through his body Naruto crouched and jumped, defying the laws of gravity the blonde flew up impressively, twisting his body where be latched onto the ceiling above on all fours, and like a spider he crawled above silently. The T-103 scanned the inside of the building searching for its difficult and frustrating prey. Pale dead seeming eyes moved left and right searching but found nothing.

 _'This hurts so much'_ Naruto thought painfully, his healing was still active, constantly fixing broken bones, and minor cuts on his skin. Seen on his left eye brow was a large cut bleeding over his eye. In just a few moments the slit moved on its own with the two corners knitting together, the wound minimizing every second and was soon healed completely, showing no signs whatsoever that the cut had been there. Naruto was no stranger when it came to pain. He'd been beaten down by his enemies in physical fights plenty of times before and he had his left lung and shoulder blown from his former friend, Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori.

Compared to all the punishment he endured before and after the war that took over the destroyed Elemental Countries, all of this was nothing. But that still didn't mean he could still feel it. And right now he was hurting all over because of this battle. His healing might had changed thanks to the Kyubi leaving him, but it differed thanks to the other source of power he gained. His strength had changed over the years, reaching new levels he never could have imagined.

It was unknown how this beast reached such levels of strength. Naruto's strength alone was great, enough to send a grown man flying with one punch and enough to easily shatter rock and stone with ease. This was different though, this pure brute force of strength was different compared to his, a class of its own that could be just as great as his. _'He has the strength that's obvious, but his level of healing has to be high if he's able to take the hits I throw at him'_ Naruto thought, thinking about the abilities his opponent had displayed so far. His injuries had healed in a matter of minutes after the brawl that the two of them had.

The amount of hits the giant took wasn't something to easily shrug off. But the behemoth's durability along with its healing factors were nothing to scoff at either

Going at each other with strength alone wasn't going to be enough, nor was just his speed alone. He had to advance, take his level of strength a bit higher than it already was. Steadily he called a bit more, his muscles tensed, knuckles cracked, a luminous symbol appeared on his chest and back of his hand.

/

* * *

*Author's Note:  
"I have made a POLL for all of you to choose which story you want me to follow. If you follow number one it will start from there but I would like to inform you that I will place a bit skipping through some of the major parts due to me wanting to get to the other events through the entire Resident Evil storyline.

For number 1 I had thought of Jill Valentine along with Rebecca Chambers (It's more complicated than it seems). If you go by number 2 then it is Claire Redfield. Number 3 there is a chance with Jill Valentine or Claire Redfield, and Sheva Alomar. If you go by number 4 Naruto can be paired up with Lupo or Claire or Jill.

Movies along with the Resident Evil Revelations 1 and 2 are also part of the sequence of the story.


End file.
